Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
|image = 300px |age = (820 - ????) |gender = Male |race = Noblesse |status = Active |occupation = Student / True Noblesse |affiliation = Noblesse / Rai's Group |firstappearance=Chapter 001 |lastappearance=Main Character }} Cadis Etrama di Raizel (Kor. 카디스 에트라마 디 라이제르) is the main protagonist of the series. He is a Noble from Lukedonia with the special title of Noblesse, which distinguishes him from all other Nobles as their hidden protector. He is Frankenstein's master and currently attends Ye Ran High School in order to learn more about the human world. Background Prior to meeting Frankenstein, Rai lived a solitary life in Lukedonia. He stayed alone in his mansion and spent most of his time staring out a window. His solitude was only broken either when the Clan Leaders visited him every few hundred years or when The Previous Lord managed to think up a good reason to invite him over to his palace. On one such visit, the previous lord gave him the earrings that he currently wears, which serve as a seal on his mighty power. Appearance Rai is extremely handsome and youthful looking. He has scarlet-red eyes (a common trait among pure-blooded Nobles) and jet black hair. He is usually seen wearing the Ye Ran High School uniform. He has a silver cross earring on his left ear which is later revealed to be a gift from the previous Lord. Rai also wears an outfit that bears a strong resemblance to his uniform (albeit without the emblem). Rai has been shown to wear an official uniform of high ranking nobles similar to those of clan leaders in Lukedonia, before the Lord, but with some minor differences. His demeanor is stoic and regal and his appearance inspires awe and respect, though his composure is sometimes broken by his confusion and ineptitude in understanding and utilizing the technology found at modern time. However, even when he is truly distressed, he keeps the same fixed, serene facial expression. Personality Rai possesses no knowledge whatsoever regarding the 21st century, and often tends to be lost and confused especially when interacting with modern day technology such as cell phones and computers. He serves as the Manhwa's comic relief due to his inability to use technology and his appetite for ramen. Although he seems cold and apathetic on the outside, Rai has shown compassion towards human beings; though it is not known whether this is due to actual compassion or out of pride (an explanation of the past pointed towards Noblesse and their interactions with primitive humans). He shows great trust in Frankenstein, though will not hesitate to berate Frankenstein for misinterpreting/ disobeying his orders. Rai once sealed Frankenstein's powers due to the latter's periodical misuse of his tremendous power, and has shown worry in Frankenstein's actions during Chapter 170, where Frankenstein summons his dark spear. Rai also has a great sense of duty as he decides to remain as the True Noblesse whose life is even harder than that of the Lord. According to Frankenstein, Rai was feared by all the Nobles in Lukedonia and had to spend most of his life by himself at his mansion. He yearned for a normal life and seeing how M-21, Tao and Takeo wanted the same thing, he wants to protect them and make sure they have what he couldn't have. Rai enjoys eating Ramen Noodles and Frankenstein strives to create the perfect dish of ramen for his master. Rai loathes his clothes getting unclean or messy which can be easily perceived as he keeps very tidy and clean.. Powers/Abilities Raizel is shown to be an extremely powerful Noblesse and is possibly the most powerful character in the entire series. He has power that is far beyond that of several Clan Leaders combined and has Frankenstein as his powerful servant. In Chapter 192, Gejutel revealed that Rai is the True Noblesse, marking him as a being with power far above all others. As the Noblesse, Rai has the responsibility of protecting Nobles from external threats, but his main duty is to make sure that the Nobles do not misuse their powers by harming the humans. This gives him an authority to kill any Noble at his will. Rai's only weakness is that he loses a part of his life force everytime he uses his powers and according to Frankenstein, his body has already reached the limit and is beyond full recovery. Telekinesis: This was the very first power he used in the series, shown during Chapter 1 when Rai opened the curtains after his awakening. Later on in Chapter 45 (and possibly in 134), he is shown trying to exit Frankenstein's residence by attempting to open doors and windows. This power is displayed in a more powerful fashion when he uses it to forcefully propel DA-5 leader Krantz into an adjacent wall. Instant Costume Change: This is the second ability to be shown in the series. Rai uses this when he woke up from his long sleep. After observing students walking on the sidewalk he changed his clothes to the white school uniform to blend in with the crowd. He later uses this ability again when he meets the Lord to change into a black, noble outfit. Telepathy *'Mind Control:' A common technique among the Noblesse, however, it is shown to be more prominent in Rai's case, as he uses the ability effortlessly to bring powerful opponents to their knees. In one instance, he used it to take away a person's ability to breathe. It has been shown that Rai is so powerful that he can use his mind control to even freeze the clan leaders. *'Mind Reading:' Also one of the earliest abilities showcased in the manhwa. With this ability, he is able to sense and understand the thoughts and emotions of the people in his immediate vicinity. Using this ability, he mastered the Korean language within a day. *'Mind Link: '''Similar to the psychic link established between Regis and Seira, Rai has displayed this attribute by communicating with Frankenstein in the battle against Mary and Jake. In the aforementioned situation, he ordered the utter elimination of the enemy before him. '''Force Field: '''First shown to be used against Krantz, it was powerful enough to easily block all of the DA-5 leader's attacks despite the fact that Krantz's power was augmented both by the consumption of D and the absorption of former teammate Shark, who had also consumed D before being absorbed. '''Immense Speed:' Rai has been able to move at extremely high speeds such that he covered a distance the DA-5 needed 20 minutes to travel in mere seconds. He also surpasses the Kertia clan leader, who is known for his incredibly high speed. Immense Strength: Rai has been shown to easily block his opponents' strongest attacks with little effort and is more than capable of sending his opponents flying with a mere flick of his finger. Blood Reign / Blood Control *'Blood Affinity:' Rai has a natural and rare affinity to blood. With it comes certain abilities that can only be used by those who, according to Regis, "govern blood". He is also able to sense the origins of powers as seen with M-21's werewolf heart. He is the only Noblesse that met with M-21 and realized this without a thorough physical examination of his body. *'Blood Field:' This power is unique even amongst the highest ranking Noblesse since Regis (a member of a high-ranking clan), has never even witnessed the technique. It is a powerful ability used exclusively by those who govern blood i.e. Rai and the current Lord. It uses the blood around him and transforms it into a powerful typhoon that surrounds his enemies and completely erases all traces of their existence. But unlike the current Lord, Rai has better control and power on the blood and his Blood Field is shown to be able to shake sky and earth. *'Awaken Or Seal The Powers of Others': Rai uses this power in two different cases, the first in which he sealed Frankenstein's power, and the second case in which he used M-21's blood to awaken his werewolf abilities in order to fight the Infected, also when M-21 on the brink of death had his powers awoke so he could heal a fatal wound. It is speculated, however, that the former case is not a seal, but a verbal command issued to Frankenstein by his master, as he (Frankenstein) has been shown to abuse his power repeatedly. *'Soul Weapon': It is revealed that unlike the other nobles, Rai's soul weapon does not have material form. The earring is a seal binding his mighty power. The combination of his noble blood and very own soul is his soul weapon. With the removal of the seal, Rai lets out an enormous flow of power that can shake the surrounding environment and releases a giant whirlpool of blood. Unleashing his full powers, unfortunately, shortens his life span, as revealed by Rai himself in Chapter 220: "To drain my life as I use my strength...such is my fate." Plot Overview ''Awakening In The Human World Arc'' In an abandoned apartment building, Rai awakens from his 820 year slumber out of a casket. He looks around the unfamiliar room and telekinetically opens the curtains to the windows. He steps out to the balcony and sees the street below, which is filled with high school students. In order to blend in, he unknowingly morphs his clothes into the uniform worn by Ye Ran High School students. When he goes into the streets, his good looks catch the attention of a lot of people. As he crosses the street, a student of Ye Ran rushes past him, telling him to hurry up or else he would be late. Intrigued, he decides to follow this person to where he is headed and finds himself at the school premises where a teacher is punishing the students who arrived late. Rai walks in at his own pace which baffles the teacher who proceeds to question him but is further confused as he cannot understand Rai's language, which prompts Rai to only answer by nodding to his queries. The student from before whose name is revealed to be Han Shinwoo then suggests to the teacher that he might be a new transfer student who probably doesn't know how to speak Korean. The teacher then orders the student to take Rai to the school principal's office. Rai follows the student to the office where he meets "Principal Lee", who turns out to be his loyal servant Frankenstein. Frankenstein is surprised to meet his master after 820 years of absence and they engage in a short conversation and Rai decides to attend the school to learn about the modern times. Rai is next seen in a classroom being introduced to other students by Mr. Park. He speaks out in Korean for the first time, saying his name (while the female students blush profusely). As it's a really big name, he gives everyone the freedom to call him anything they wish. With the introduction made, Rai is instructed to sit next to Shinwoo and so begins Rai's school life. Rai, new to technologies in this world, gets quite interested with Ikhan's computer skills and keeps observing. As Rai don't have any money to buy tiffin, Shinwoo gives him a treat of Ramen noodles. Rai finds it delicious and interesting and grows a special attachment with the food. As they walk back home, Yuna is attacked by a vicious guy with red eyes. Shinwoo is just on time to rescue. Rai wonders at the strange guy but leaves as he is pulled away by Shinwoo. It's time to head home and Rai conjures a photograph of Frankenstein with phone number as he don't know the address. So, Rai is taken to Frankenstein's home where he resides from then on. After students leave, Frankenstein and Rai discuss about the person who attacked Yuna. Rai claims that the being was something that should not exist, thus worrying Frankenstein. Following day, Shinwoo and friends decide to go to a PC bang and take Rai with them. There Rai faces his worst nemesis; the one he fails to defeat every single time ~ computer games. Despite Ik-han's guidance or Yuna as a beginner opponent, Rai is left in a shocking state of ultimate humiliation. Going back home, he shares with Frankenstein that he has met death at a dark place called PC bang where the children killed him ruthlessly. At later phases, even though Frankenstein tries to aid Rai to become adept at computer gaming skills in several ways, Rai remains an obstinate failure at it. The infected guy makes several attempts to reach Shinwoo for revenge. When Rai and Frankenstein discuss it among themselves, the latter assures it impossible for the other side to pick their trace. Rai decides that he will not stay still if the children comes to any harm. Meanwhile, Yuna is kidnapped by M-21 and M-24, to bait Shinwoo into a fight with the infected. Shinwoo takes the bait and the children gets involved in battling. Rai, with his faithful servant Frankenstein, step in the site to rescue the children. They avoid facing the children and call away M-21 and M-24 into another room. There two more fights are underway as M-24 attacks Rai and M-21 takes on Frankenstein. Rai blocks M-24's punch with the gentle touch of the palm of his hand and shows his own power for the first time. With him uttering only the word: Kneel, 'his opponent falls on knees. M-24's body obeys the command of Rai and it renders both M-21 and M-24 unbelievably surprised. Rai suddenly decides to leave and Frankenstein follows his master after warning the two. Understanding the level of power difference, the two culprits decide to leave too. Then Rai nearly faints but not due to using power ~ a button of his jacket has loosened! This is shocking for someone like him who hates clothes being messed up! Rai and Frankenstein's intervention causes M-24 to call off the infected from fighting Shinwoo. When the children are left alone, Rai and Frankenstein appear before them and arranges their safety. Going back home, both of them discuss their encounter with those two beings and Frankenstein wonder about their identity. Rai shares that he could sense a feeling of not belonging anywhere from the two. Things get normal with coming days and the children decide to pay Rai a visit. With Frankenstein away from home, Rai only but stares and stands, ignorant of how to open the door and let the visitors in. After the children manage to get in, they settle with computer games and Frankenstein comes only to find his master engrossed in dark silhouette of sadness as he has been killed ruthlessly again. Normalities don't stay too long and soon the news of a mass murder in a hospital breaks out. Frankenstein suspects the guys from before to be related with the issue. Rai is assured by him that he'll be proceeding fast to keep all harm away from the children. Rai warns Frankenstein to be cautious before the latter sets off to investigation. While Frankenstein meets Jake and Mary, two modified humans, Rai is worried about his loyal servant and decides to go and look for him. But a major obstacle lays before him, which he cannot overcome ~ opening the door. He tries his luck with the window next but manages to secure another failure. No matter how hard he tries, either with verbal command or manual attempt or telepathic skills, Rai can neither open the door nor the window. Later, Frankenstein returns with information on the encountered beings and thinks they are modified humans. Rai understands why he got the strange feeling from the previously encountered two. It's because they are neither human nor beings of any other race. Then he shares his counterpart of experience with door and window which results in Frankenstein teaching his master how to open them. Rai is finally able to pass the test and properly open the door to walk out with his head held high. Rai is frequently visited by the children and one of those visits is accompanied with a mysterious call from Yuna's phone which is supposed to be with M-21 and M-24. They want to meet up with Rai and Frankenstein. A deal is made between them to satisfy each others need for the time being. They inform that the children are in danger which is to come from Jake and Mary and Frankenstein lends them keys to a safehouse for staying. Frankenstein can't whip out info regarding Rai's casket from them and Rai senses that they're hiding something but he trusts in his servant's decision of lending helping out M-21 and M-24. On the way home, Rai soars in the air and enjoys the view of the modern world and its people while his faithful servant watches. Coming days pass with more visits from the children and Rai even ending up being spanked as reward of losing! After Jake and Mary captures the children, they are forced to call Rai who's the fourth student involved. This brings both Rai and Frankenstein rush to the hideout where the children are kept. When they reach the old Union building, Rai is guided by M-21 to rescue the children while Frankenstein takes care of Mary. Meanwhile, M-24 stands up against Jake to protect the children and buy them time to flee but Jake proves to be too strong for him. Rai enters through the elevator shaft just on time to stop Jake from killing the children. The children, ignorant of Rai's powers, plead with Jake to let him go which makes Rai care for them even more. Rai telepathically orders Frankenstein to eliminate the enemy which he does as his seal's been removed. All this time, Jake has been shouting humiliating words at Rai, deeming him too scared to even look. At this, Rai commands him to Kneel to which Jake's body obliges immediately. Thus he shows the true eye level difference that should be between them. Rai's strong mind control again and again suppresses Jake, who transforms further to break out of it but starts bleeding from overexertion of force. Rai puts the children to sleep to avoid questions and touches Jake's blood to create a Blood Field. It envelopes Jake and eliminates all trace of him completely. After the incident, Rai decides it best to erase the memories of the children. With M-24 dead, M-21 stays along with Rai and Frankenstein who are thankful to him and his comrade for trying to protect the children. They go to meet the children at hospital and find them quite normal with their memories of the incident being erased. Then Rai and Frankenstein decide to pay a visit to the local branch of the Union where Dr. Crombel is supposed to be according to M-21. So, the three of them set out to the place which, unknown to them, has already been massacred under Crombel's orders and the only being alive inside is an improved version of the infected. As they enter deeper within the base, they sense something is wrong and come to know what has happened from a dying Lt. Simon. Rai and M-21 goes forward towards the lab while Frankenstein leaves to find Crombel with Rai's permission. Delving further, they meet the infected who taunts M-21 and engages in a fight. The infected proves to have the upper hand and keeps on belittling M-21 and even mocking Rai. Rai saves M-21 from a fatal attack and is about to destroy the infected when the feeling of inferiority coming from M-21 makes him cease. Rai, then, tells M-21 not to underestimate his origin and takes his blood to awaken his powers. M-21 transforms fully and finishes off the infected effortlessly. Frankenstein who has had a clash with Crombel but let him go, comes to meet his master and a bemused and confused M-21 who doesn't know that Rai has already trusted him and permits his stay with them. Normal activities are back and Shinwoo calls Rai to come over and visit them in the hospital. Frankenstein and M-21 arrive at the hospital 5 hours later to find that Rai hasn't arrived yet. That could mean only one thing ~ Rai's lost again. Later, Frankenstein finds Rai and the two stand at top of some buildings. Rai states that the world has changed a lot. He says that the children have something he doesn't have and that if he had it, he would never get lost and all he will have to do is make a call. Frankenstein promises Rai that to buy him a latest cellphone. With the case closed, school open, children back and the thrill to own a new cell phone, Rai awaits his following days in the new world. ''DA-5 Arc Rai's lifestyle now includes waking up with Frankenstein's gourmet dishes, spending a lot of time choosing attire form a wide collection of similar wardrobe and then going to his favorite place ~ Ye Ran High School. He has got a new hair cut as well as a new and latest cell phone. Excited with Rai's new gadget, the children give him their cell phone numbers and Ikhan helps him to get acquainted with its attributes. Rai is taught how to send sms and call. Eager to try out his recently learnt skills, Rai texts Frankenstein (who's been busy with paperworks) and M-21 (who's joined as Ye Ran special security): '''Good job, good job. That day, Rai meets a celebrity student and good friend of the children who has been away all this while ~ Im Suyi. Later, she also joins the children to visit Rai at Frankenstein's home and everytime she sees Rai, she can't stop blushing. Next day, two new students: Regis and Seira show up at school; later revealed to be nobles who has come to investigate; and use mind control on Frankenstein (who pretends to be under control) and get transferred to the same class as Rai. Both of them feel an immense amount of elegance from Rai. Those two uses mind control on Frankenstein again to settle in his house where they find Rai and the children as well as M-21. Rai's manners, etiquette and even name leave them wondering how any human can be so perfectly elegant. At night, Rai, Frankenstein and M-21 follow Regis and Seira who are investigating the hospital incident. M-21's inquiry confirms that Regis and Seira are nobles and he further guesses that Rai and Frankenstein are noblesse too. Frankenstein corrects him saying that the title noblesse is only used in case of one single being, hinting towards Rai. The next few days, Rai and Frankenstein have to bear up with the constant bickering of Regis and M-21. Elsewhere, DA-5 is assigned to investigate the incident in Korea and arrive, setting up a base. From there, they look for the only living clue: M-21. Shark, Hammer and Krantz find him and make him to come with them. Regis informs Rai and Frankenstein that M-21 has gone with his organization buddies. This worries Rai and Frankenstein about M-21's decision but both of them believe he must have a good reason for it. Frankenstein checks on the situation of M-21 and reports to Rai that he hasn't been doing so well. Rai decides to wait a little longer before taking any action. Meanwhile, Tao and Takeo have met with the children in fair friendly terms. This is noticed by Shark who, for mere pleasure, captures the children as well as Regis. He convinces Krantz and obtains permission to eliminate them all. Seira, who has a mind connection with Regis, feels it lost and explains to Rai and Frankenstein that Regis is either unconscious or dead. This worries Rai as the children being with Regis, might have once again got involved in all this mess. So, Rai and Frankenstein sets off to search the children after Seira goes out to follow Regis' trail. Elsewhere in the DA-5 base, M-21 and Regis try their best to protect the children but both end up with serious injuries. Tao's sensors detect an intruder and estimate 15 to 20 min for arrival. But the intruder arrives within moments, shocking everyone with his amazing speed ~ Rai enters the scene. Seeing the overall situation, Rai uses mind control on Krantz, Shark and Tao; not permitting them to move. Shark's further insolence earns him a bonus command from Rai: 'Neither did I give you permission to breathe. '''At this stage, Krantz breaks out from the mind control to consume a D and transform. He also absorbs the life force of his partner Shark. As he grabs Tao to take his power too, the children plead Rai to save him as he's been good to them. Rai orders Krantz to '''Halt '''and tells the children that they need not request him; he'll do anything for them. Then Rai uses Blood Field and exterminates the existence of the enemies. Regis who's been watching, acknowledges the power to solely belong to the race who control blood ~ similar to the Lord of the nobles! Then Rai pays attention to M-21, who seems to have nearly reached his end but hears Rai's voice saying: '''Open your eyes. '''Despite mortal injuries, M-21 comes back to life as others are filled with awe. After the injured get shifted to home, Rai and Frankenstein stall back, the latter notices that Rai is wiping trace of blood from face! Using such paramount power has tolled on Rai's life. It's time for explanation and Frankenstein tells the children that they had gone through this experience once before but their mind has been erased. The process will be repeated once again to which the children protest as they don't want to forget the ones who risked their lives to protect them and specially Rai who has saved all of them. Rai speaks up and says that they hadn't protected them to be remembered but did so as they themselves had wished. So, the children have their memory wiped clean once again and the Frankenstein household expands with two new members: Tao and Takeo. Dr. Aris, the creator of the DA-5 arrives the vicinity with Yuriy to investigate the annihilation of her creation. She sends Yuriy to collect a handsome souvenir who happens to be Frankenstein who's on his way home from supermarket. After the household finds out about the arrival of Aris and probable kidnapping of Frankenstein, Rai adopts prompt action. He sends an urgent sms to Frankenstein saying ~ Ramen. Receiving no answer, Rai decides to look for his servant and is accompanied by M-21 and Takeo. A sudden explosion gives away the place where Frankenstein is already enjoying himself with battling Aris and Yuriy. Reaching there, Rai and M-21 stays back while Takeo goes ahead to stop Frankenstein from killing Aris, whom he understands to be his sister Teira. Later it's revealed that he's been bluffed but fortunately Aris collapses and Yuriy gets away with her unconscious body. Then Frankenstein turns to meet his master who, being worried about his servant has come around personally to see what's going on. They set off for home. At the balcony, Rai stands alone with Frankenstein. Apologies are made but Rai thinks that Frankenstein must have gone there to obtain something and is worried that Frankenstein might want to go back to his old ways. Rai tells him that he likes the Frankenstein who spends time with children and the current lifestyle. ''Return To Lukedonia Arc Rai attends his first blind date arranged by Shinwoo and Ikhan with the beautiful Sae Ha girls. As he enters, his breathtaking elegance stuns all the girls. After the shortest possible introduction, Rai leaves with Regis as it's dinner time. The next day, Ye Ran is visited by a noble called Gejutel who is later revealed to be Regis' grandfather and Landeger clan leader. Regis and Seira bring him home where to his surprise, he meets Frankenstein and Rai. They seem to know each other as Gejutel pays his earnest respect to Rai. A long conversation follows as Gejutel shares with Rai the tidings of 820 years. After Rai had gone to hibernation, things changed in the noble world the most shocking of which was the death of the Lord 500 years before the present time. This shocks Rai more than anything; the Lord who had been around for thousands of years, entering eternal slumber! Rai further learns from Gejutel that the Lord yearned to see him before passing away. After the death, his daughter has succeeded the throne and many revolts have taken place one of which was carried out by traitor clan leaders. Several attacks led the Loyard clan completely destroyed with the exception of Seira. The tidings being delivered, Gejutel discloses that he has come to check the report of Seira and Regis regarding presence of nobles. Rai's wish to stay here among humans rather than going back to the land of nobles leaves Gejutel with the choice of hiding their presence from the current Lord or betraying the noblesse he respects. So, Gejutel takes his leave and before going, assures Seira and Regis that they can trust Rai. ''KSA/Cerberus Arc'' Category:Nobles Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters